


Lost in Translation

by IrisSteth



Series: Translation [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisSteth/pseuds/IrisSteth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny tries to cheer her Madame up, but things don't go quite as she planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in Translation

‘Ello there, me name’s Jenny. Jenny Flint. Couple ‘o months ago fer me 14th birthday Madame got me this ‘ere book ‘o languages right? Full ‘o French words it was. I figure she thought it would ‘elp me understand some of the folk we trail ‘round the city more. Can’t say she was wrong!

Anyway, it got me ta thinking... Madame’s first language aint English! She’s a Lizard Lady from the dawn ‘o time, she’s always on ‘bout how much better things was back then... she tries ta sound proud, but ‘onestly? I think she misses home.

See, Madame would never admit ta it, but sometimes she talks in ‘er sleep. Least... I think its talkin... really it’s more like two cats hissin’ in the alleyways, but I think that’s what ‘er people spoke like. The sounds she makes are pitiful they are... ‘n when I wake ‘er in the morn after one ‘o ‘er hissin’ fits she’s a right terror!

Other times, durin’ hard cases, she takes ta mutterin’ to ‘erself. I don’t think she know’s I can hear ‘er, but it’s me job as ‘er maid ‘n student ta know what she needs done fer she can even ask! So I hear ‘er hissin’ under ‘er breath. Sometimes she throws an English word or two in between. It’s like she’s mixin’ the languages in ‘er head...

Right, so, after she got me this book, I get ta thinkin’. Maybe I can learn me some of ‘er native tongue? Could be useful; Like I said, she’s lettin’ me ‘elp ‘er on cases now. I figure if I can use some ‘o those hissin’ words I’d be able ta talk to Madame all secret like durin’ missions. 

Folks’ll just think we’s cats! 

‘N maybe it’d cheer ‘er up ‘ta hear some ‘o ‘er language again...

So I get ta praticin’. 

I listen ta ‘er mutter ‘n hiss, ‘n I start ta recognize the ones she uses all regular like. I wrote em down by sound as best I could... which was useful fer practice, but didn’t ‘elp me figure out their meaning at all!

After a month I’ve got a handful ‘o words ‘n phrases memorized, but it took another month ‘o practice while Madame was out before I felt sure of meself. 

I wait till Madame’s finished with ‘er supper and sipping at ‘er tea in the library before I announce I have something ta give ‘er. 

She tilts ‘er head to the side and starts ta scolds me for spending me money on ‘er. I don’t let her get very far before I open my mouth and start speaking every word ‘o ‘er language I know, as best I can. 

I was out of breath and starin’ at the floor by the time I finished. Hissin’ sure took up a lot of air! I wait for a moment... then another... but Madame says nothing. She’s as quiet as a corpse. 

Finally I look up and see ‘er blue eyes wide and mouth open like a fish. The scales around ‘er cheeks are darker than usual and I take it to mean I’ve offended ‘er in some way. 

I start apologizing ‘n explainin’ me silly idea as fast as I could. All I can think about is how bad I feel now that I’ve gone ‘n insulted ‘er somehow. ‘O course she wouldn’t want some Ape ta use ‘er peoples language! Apes killed ‘er sisters after all! 

I’m fightin’ back tears, staring a hole in the floor once more when I see Madame’s skirts move into view. I close my eyes, ready for me punishment for acting out of turn... when I feel Madame’s cool scaly hand lifting my chin. 

Madame’s standing there, lips turned up in a half smile, eyes crinkled in amusement. She asks me if I knew what I’d just said to her. 

I shook my head no... and you know what she said?

She told me she’d have to change that.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this came to me after reading some other Dr. Who fanfictions (specifically The Dragons Heart saga by Greyghost, go check it out!) and I started thinking about what it would be like for Jenny to try and learn Madame's language. 
> 
> To be honest I know very little about Dr. Who and I've only seen a few episodes (only one of which actually had Jenny and Vastra as characters!), but I fell in love with these two immediately. Hopefully neither of them are too terribly out of character. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I'd love to hear what you all think.


End file.
